Nerdluck Chocolate
Chocolate is a fan-created Nerdluck character made by Sabrina1985. About him Chocolate was born on January 21, 1990 on Moron Mountain to his parents, Brownie and Banana. He is a light brown male Nerdluck with burgandy eyes, who wears a burgandy ribbon around his neck. Chocolate is smart, serious, and content, which means that he has matured a lot since Dashylle first met him. When Dashylle first met Chocolate, he was angry at the world, he directed a lot of this anger towards Night Terror because the apocalyptic demon captured the Star Beanie team by hiding a warp tile in Sector Z, which warped them from Lylat to Moron Mountain. After the Cornerian mercinaries had arrived on Moron Mountain, Night Terror revealed that he wanted to destroy the heroric people of planet Earth and various fandoms and let the villains rule the world permanantly, since he had just bought Moron Mountain and Venom from Mr. Swackhammer and Andross. Night Terror decided if the Star Beanie team were Moron Mountain's new attractions, the Nerdlucks could become a part of Venom's army and attack Corneria's army: but in reality this was a trick to enslave the Star Beanie team and the Nerdlucks to make both groups work long hours with a lunch break in between. The evil demon decided he would pay his employees millions and millions of dollars, which was more money than the Cornerian army was paid! Chocolate overheard Night Terror talking to himself about setting this cleverly disguised trap to cause destruction to the Earth and various fandoms, so he went to warn his friends and the Star Beanie team about what he had heard, and all of the Nerdlucks decided to help the Star Beanie team save Corneria, but Roxanne and Redondo were the only ones who refused to help the Cornerian army because they liked the idea of their futures rolling in cash! Roxanne and Redondo went see Night Terror about working for them, so he hired them by bribing them with the promise of immense riches and gave them each a magical key which will allow them to rule the Space Jam and Star Fox portions of the fandoms. Vino felt his world fell apart right then and there, as he lost his friend, who betrayed him for money. Redondo smirked condescendingly at the other Nerdlucks, as he said these words: "I never liked any of you, I've always pretended to be your friend. You guys are really stupid to help Coneria and get paid less, while I will get the biggest amount of money by getting tons of it. Of course, that's not until after Venom's army has invaded Cornerian territory. And guess what? I'll be extremely rich, while all of you will regret helping Corneria! HAH!!!" Chocolate's tone of voice grew so hard, it was almost menacing, a sneer crossed his face, and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Redondo. "You... TRAITOR, come a little closer and let me strangle you!!!", the brown Nerdluck snapped sharply at the red Nerdluck. Redondo laughed at Chocolate's reply, as he answered: "As if you could! I NOW have the better end of the stick!" Chocolate glared hard at Redondo, while Vino let out tears filled with grief and sorrow mixed with brotherly love turning into bitter, seething hatred towards his former friend. This new war lasted two months, and Corneria won the battle once again. After the huge battle between Corneria and Venom, Chocolate studied up in martial arts, he never had any martial arts training before then. The self discipline he learned in martial arts has helped him immensely. He feels angry at the world often, but has learned to take out his frustrations by praticing new moves in his martial arts training. Not very often does he josh around with anyone but Dashylle. Chocolate is one of the five Nerdlucks who is one of the Star Beanie team's main members. Chocolate is Dashylle's boyfriend and will be the father of Kendra and Hershey in the future. He can't stand when Raisin flirts with other girls, but at least he is more open-minded about it than Blades is. Chocolate can transform into his anthro Nerdluck and Monstar forms without needing to absorb energy. The only way for a male Nerdluck to get this ability is from his mother, because only female Nerdlucks can transform without absorbing energy, while male Nerdlucks usaually have to absorb energy. Family Chocolate's family members are: Brownie (father) Banana (mother) Lemon (sister) Kendra (future daughter, not yet born) Hershey (future son, not yet born) Friends Chocolate has a lot of friends and they are: Sarah Nerdluck, Taiama Panther, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Andrea Denlisen, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Sunny Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherry Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meeki Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leena Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Laurelyn Fourth, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Leon Powalski, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rita Peaches, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam Legend, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Gloria, Irene, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, Prospedite, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, king Rainbow, queen Heart, prince Starlow, princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia, Superbot, Valentina, Pipsquirtia Semi-circle, Goldie Star, Maci Oval, and Jordan Oval Enemies Chocolate also has a few enemies as well and they are: Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Roxanne Nerdluck, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki (Shredder), Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Beauty, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, Metallix, Metallina, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar The gallery of pictures Chocolate and the nerdluckettes.png|Chocolate and the Nerdluckettes drawn by Taiama Dashylle Knightley and Chocolate.png|Dashylle and Chocolate drawn by Taiama Dashylle Knightley and Chocolate 2.png|Dashylle and Chocolate drawn by Jaithedog Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Brown characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists